Recién Casada
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Trató de pensar, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza. ¿Por qué dormía en la misma cama de Carl en aquella habitación desconocida? Lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido no podía ser bueno. ONESHOT. Esto es lo que yo creo que ocurrió en Las Vegas.


Disclaimer: Sólo la idea y las palabras son mías.

Cuando vi el capítulo 2x09 de la temporada en el que Emma se casa con Carl, esto fue lo primero que pensé, y la teoría que yo defiendo. No puedo creer que se casara con él siendo consciente de sus actos =S

Qué pensais vosotros?

**

* * *

**

**Recién Casada**

Me desperté por la luz que se colaba por la ventana de una habitación que no era la mía, en una habitación que no era la mía y en una cama que no era la mía con sábanas cuyo suavizante no reconocía.

Todas estas cosas juntas me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpes. La fuerte luz me dañó y me vi obligada a entrecerrarlos mientras me acostumbraba.

La habitación era amplia. Bastante más que la mía, y bastante más de las que conocía, las cuales no eran muchas. Me hizo pensar que estaba en un hotel. ¿Dónde si no?

¿Y cuándo había llegado yo allí?

Me froté los ojos y traté de levantarme, pero un brazo me abrazaba la cintura. Instantáneamente, me tensé. No estaba acostumbrada a despertar con nadie a mi lado. Me giré despacito, casi conteniendo la respiración, para quedar cara a cara con Carl.

Él aún dormía profundamente. Estaba convencida de que si me ponía a saltar y gritarle en el oído no se enteraría de nada. De todas formas, no me apetecía comprobarlo. Además, yo misma no deseaba escuchar nada. La cabeza me daba punzadas. Tan sólo el sonido de mi respiración me molestaba.

Aún así, traté de pensar. No me acordaba de cómo había llegado hasta allí ni por qué estaba metida en la misma cama que Carl. No es que me molestase del todo, es que… era extraño.

Si empezaba por el principio, me recordaba a mí misma diciéndole a Will que no iría con él a las semifinales. La verdad, sí que lo sentía porque me habría encantado ir. Ver a los chicos actuar es maravilloso, y sentía que en esa ocasión necesitaban más que nunca que los animasen. Pero Carl no quería, y antepuse su deseo al mío. Así que me quedé en tierra, no por mucho tiempo. Para recompensarme me había subido en el coche y me había prometido el fin de semana más increíble de mi vida.

Vale, hasta ahí todo estaba muy claro, pero mi cerebro bombeaba dentro de mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar. Sólo había una cosa en el mundo que pudiese aclarar mis ideas, y eso era una buena ducha, y estaba dispuesta a tomarla en ese mismo instante.

Con cuidado, aparté la mano de Carl de mi cintura y me deslicé fuera de la cama.

Maldije para mí misma por no tener allí mis babuchas para no tener que estar pisando con mis pies descalzos la moqueta por la que centenares de persona habrían pasado antes que yo. Uf, mejor no lo pensaba mucho.

Hasta que no llegué al baño y me vi reflejada en el espejo no me di cuenta de que tan sólo llevaba mi ropa interior y una camisa que me quedaba enormemente grande. Por unos instantes, no pude apartar la mirada de mí misma. ¿De verdad yo había…? ¿En serio nosotros…?

¿Y si era así? ¿Habría sido bueno, o un espanto? No me acordaba…

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí dentro del plato de ducha. El de mi casa estaba más limpio, pero tampoco me podía quejar. Puse al agua caliente, pero no muy caliente. Lo suficiente para que el cuarto de llenase de vapor pero sin quemarme la piel. Disfruté como se relajaban mis músculos. ¡Qué placer!

Diez minutos después, me obligué a continuar con mi hilo de recuerdos.

El viaje había sido largo. Tuvimos que parar a repostar, y también a almorzar. Mientras conducíamos, escuchábamos música en la radio y cantábamos las que nos sabíamos. Fue divertido. Me recordó a cuando era niña y jugaba con mi hermano a inventarnos las canciones.

Y donde menos me lo esperaba tomó un desvío. "Las Vegas", ponía en el cartel. Yo no entendía porqué entre todos los sitios de América íbamos a ese, pero Carl me prometió que lo pasaríamos bien y yo le creí. Siempre creo en todo lo que me dice. Sé que confía en mí y es sincero conmigo. Quizá por eso me gusta.

Por supuesto, Las Vegas es una ciudad sorprendente. Las luces me deslumbraban, la gente iba de un lado a otro hablando diferentes idiomas. Los que no caminaban, jugaban. Nunca antes había estado en un casino, y ni novio me había llevado al mayor de todo el mundo. Estaba impresionada, y eché en falta no tener más ojos porque sólo con dos no me llegaban para mirar a todos sitios. Quería estar aquí y allí, y Carl se contagió de mi entusiasmo infantil. Me llevó de un lado para otro, me enseñó a jugar y a engañar al oponente. También me enseñó a beber.

Nunca he salido mucho de fiesta, por lo tanto, nunca he consumido demasiado alcohol. No es divertido beber champagne a solas en tu casa. Por eso no pensé que se me fuera a subir a la cabeza.

Primero me pidió cosas suaves, de las que yo solía tomar en fiestas ocasionales. Pero luego, me fue dando a probar las suyas, más fuerte. Viendo que me gustaban, me pedía bebidas de las que yo nunca antes había escuchado hablar.

De esta forma cada vez me entró más calor, y cada vez me parecía que todo se volvía más divertido y llamativo. Lo estaba pasando tan bien que me dio igual. Además, estaba con Carl, él cuidaría de mí si hiciera falta.

Después de eso sólo fui capaz de recuperar imágenes borrosas que no me llevaban a ningún sitio. A penas le encontraba sentido y mi cabeza se negaba a pensar más.

Lo que no me podía creer que me hubiese emborrachado. ¡Nunca antes lo había hecho! Oh, seguro que me había comportado como una imbécil. Ahora me daba vergüenza de mí misma. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto… ¿Qué habría pensado? Que yo era una mujerzuela con ganas de pasarlo bien, seguramente. ¡Qué bajo había caído! ¿Por qué Carl no me había parado? Bueno, tan sólo esperaba que él hubiese terminado igual que yo para que no me recordase.

Cepillé mi pelo con fuerzas, como si así pudiese arrancar de mi vida los sucesos del día anterior, cuales fuera que hubiesen sido. Fue entonces cuando noté algo brillar. Algo que no estaba allí hacía veinticuatro horas.

Me miré la mano que sostenía el peine y este se cayó al suelo debido a mi sorpresa.

No podía ser verdad, seguro que estaba soñando. Yo no había… yo no podía…

Me pellizqué el brazo para comprobarlo, y como no ocurrió nada, volví a hacerlo más fuerte. Todo siguió igual. Aquello era la realidad.

Y en el mundo que no es de los sueños, Emma Pillsbury lucía un anillo de bodas en el dedo anular.

Tuve que sentarme en la banqueta junto al lavabo porque me daba miedo caerme.

¿Me había casado? ¿Yo?

Bueno, era lo que llevaba esperando años. Es más, hacia unos escasos doce meses casi lo hago a la desesperada, pero ahora… Ahora precisamente no me apetecía. ¡Y menos de esa manera! Sin traje, sin una ceremonia bonita, invitados, y una fiesta.

Tragué saliva y sentí mi garganta reseca y con mal sabor. Vaya, lo último que necesitaba ahora es que tuviese fatiga. Y sí, la tenía.

Me controlé y le mandé a mi estómago estarse quieto mientras sentía que mi cerebro iba a estallar dentro de mi cabeza por sobreactividad. De alguna manera lo hizo, porque sentí como se me humedecían las mejillas por mis propias lágrimas.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Me había vuelto una inmadura, compulsiva e irresponsable. ¿Quién era esa mujer dentro de mi cuerpo y donde estaba yo? Porque mi yo de hace seis meses no habría hecho nada de eso ni harta de vino. Bueno, ni otra yo no habría bebido tanto vino. Es más, mi nueva yo tampoco volvería nunca a beber, ¡ni siquiera coca-cola! Solo agua y zumo, todo natural. El alcohol era la cosa más horrible que había probado jamás en mi vida.

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por el pelo aún mojado.

Aparte de casarme, ¿había hecho más… cosas? Mi conjunto de recién levantada me hacía pensar que así era…

Oh, no quería pensar en eso.

Me miré la mano y jugueteé con el anillo, dándole vueltas en mi dedo mientras pensaba.

Daba igual que no hubiese sido consciente de mis actos al cometerlos, pero los había hecho y tenía que asumir las consecuencias me gustasen o no.

La imagen de Will Shuester cruzó mi mente y sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Nos habíamos estado distanciando últimamente, pero sabía que esto iba a ser el cuchillo que terminase de separarnos, y no me refería solo a nuestra relación de amistad. Yo aún, a escondidas de mi mente, pensaba en él y le extrañaba. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora, cuando mi corazón jugase a escaparse de mi razón, iba a sufrir más que antes.

¿O acaso era mi corazón el que había dicho "Sí, quiero" a mis espaldas?

No estaba segura de nada. Me sentía más perdida que nunca, y lo peor es que me daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo ante nadie. Le había prometido a Carl que se lo contaría todo, pero esta iba a ser la excepción. Simplemente no era capaz de decirle que lo que fuese que hubiese pasado la noche anterior había sido un error. Le haría daño y le alejaría de mí. Yo no quería perderle, pero tampoco ser su mujer. Ese término cambiaría muchas cosas.

¡Dios mío, ni si quiera sabía lo que quería!

Le sentí despertar al otro lado de la puerta. Sería mejor ir terminando, así que me sequé el pelo y me lavé los dientes. Me alegré de haber traído conmigo ropa al baño porque no me apetecía exponerme ante él. Aunque, quizá, ya no habría nada que no hubiese visto.

Me sonrojé ante el solo pensamiento.

Giré el pomo y encontré su perfecta sonrisa danzando por la habitación. En cuanto notó que salía, se acercó a recibirme con un pasional beso, de esos a los que todavía me costaba acostumbrarme.

Nunca le había visto tan feliz.

-Buenos días, esposa mía. Anoche fue increíble –dijo.

Aquella simple frase disipó mis dudas. Ya era un hecho.


End file.
